heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harris Comics
Harris Publications Inc. is an American consumer-magazine publisher in New York City, New York, that publishes over 75 titles, including Juicy, XXL, King, Dog News, 0-60, Guns & Weapons for Law Enforcement, Small Business Opportunities, Men's Workout, Exercise & Health, Celebrity Hairstyles, and many more. One major division, Harris Outdoor Magazines, publishes several titles on hunting, fishing, and firearms. Harris Comics published the former Warren Publishing character Vampirella for nearly two decades. History Harris Publications was founded in 1977 by Stanley R. Harris, who had been in the magazine publishing business since the late 1950s,Harris entry, Who's Who of American Comic Books, 1928–1999. Accessed Aug. 10, 2011. most prominently with the latter-day pulp publisher Myron Fass. (Harris's father William invented the Harris Press, a printing press still in use today, and had funded Fass's first publishing efforts in the 1940s.)Brinkman, Tom. "Myron Fass—Demon God of Pulp," Bad Mags. Accessed Aug. 10, 2011. Harris was co-owner of Myron Fass Enterprises from 1964–1978, leaving after multiple disputes with his mercurial business partner. One of Harris Publications' first successful and long-running titles was Guitar World, which it published beginning in 1980, before selling the property to Future US in 2003. Harris Comics In 1983, Harris acquired the assets of the defunct Warren Publishing, including their well-known horror magazines Creepy, Eerie, and Vampirella. Forming Harris Comics in 1985, Harris published a single issue of Creepy (#146), but legal murkiness"Newswatch: Creepy Contentions" The Comics Journal #148 (Feb. 1992), p. 22."NewsWatch: Creepy and Eerie Dispute Settled," The Comics Journal #152 (Aug. 1992), p. 13. and a 1999 lawsuit by Warren publisher James WarrenSpurgeon, Tom. "News Watch: Warren Case Moves Forward: Publisher Claims Numerous Violations in Case Against Harris Publications," The Comics Journal #210 (Feb. 1999), pp. 11-13."News Watch: Jim Warren Sues Harris Publications" The Comics Journal #211 (Apr. 1999), p. 8. resulted in his reacquisition of the rights to Creepy and sister publication Eerie. In the early 1990s Harris Comics revived Vampirella, publishing Vampirella stories in various series and formats from 1991 to 2007. A number of notable U.K. creators worked for Harris on its Vampirella titles, including Grant Morrison, Gary Frank, Mark Millar, John Smith, Ian Edginton, and Malachy Coney. In January 2007 Fangoria Comics Updated: Fangoria Comics Acquires Vampirella - Newsarama made the announcement that the character Vampirella was now owned by Fangoria, however, in April Harris replied that this was not factual,Bon Alimagno On Vampirella Quarterly - Newsarama and began publishing Vampirella Quarterly. Harris Comics also published a number of non-Vampirella comics in the superhero and science fiction genres. The 2002–2003 imprint Anarchy Studio published manga comics featuring the characters Vampi and Xin. Harris Comics operated until 2008, and in March 2010 Dynamite Entertainment acquired the Vampirella property. Comics * Cain (1993)—superhero title * Chains of Chaos (1994)—horror title starring the Harris version of The Rook * Creepy—published one issue of the former Warren Publishing title in 1985 * Cyberfrog (1996)—Ethan Van Sciver character acquired from Hall of Heroes * Harsh Realm (1994) * The Rook (1995)—original Eerie character revamped by Harris * Vampi (2000–2002) * Vampirella (various titles, 1991–2008)—acquired from Warren Publishing * Xin (2002–2003) Notes References * * * Dean, Michael. "The Vampirella Wars: The Untold Story of James Warren's Custody Battle with Harris Comics" (excerpt), The Comics Journal #253, June 2003. Archive of original. WebCitation archive. External links * Official website Category:Harris Publications Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers